Three Words, Eight Letters
by NileyStory102
Summary: Nick and Miley have been together for almost a year. Suddenly, they're life is turned upside down when they are faced with challeneges they thought could never break them apart. Are they right, are they strong enough to get through their problems?
1. Chapter 1

Nick's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street holding Miley's hand. It was pouring, but we didn't care. Miley and I had been dating for almost a year. We were seniors and graduating in less then a month. She was the cheer captain, in the drama club, President of the student council, and in the music club. I was captain of the football team, I played baseball, and was in the music club. That's how we met, in the music club. She was singing and playing the piano in the music room, and I walked into the music room. I sat down next to her, and sang along with her. I put my hand on top of hers, and played the piano along with her. We'd seen each other around school before that, and I'd occasionally wink, or smile at her, and she'd blow a kiss at me. After the day in the music room we were inseparable. If I couldn't see her I'd call her. We'd be on the phone for hours at a time, and her mom would walk in the room and yell at her. My mom really didn't care. She new that Miley and I were "Soul mates" as she would say. Today I was going to do something I'd been planning to do for six months. So here goes nothing.

Nick: Smiley?

Miley: Yeah Nicky?

We stopped walking, and I grabbed her other hand.

Nick: I've been wanting to say something for the longest time, but it was never the right time,and-

Miley: I love you, too Nick.

She smiled, she smiled that beautiful smile. The smile that made me get butterflies in my stomach, and my heart race.

Nick: Me too!

She laughed. I loved her laugh. I'd reply it over, and over again in my head. I put my hands on her waist, and pulled her close, and she giggled. She put her hand on my cheek, and rubbed it softly with the pad of her thumb. I pulled her even closer so that our bodies were touching. I kissed her fiercely, and she deepened it. She pulled away slowly, and grabbed my hand. She led me back to my house, and walked through the door, and up to my room. She closed the door, and locked it. She sat on the bed, and removed her sweater. Then she laid down, and patted the spot next to her. I laid down next to her, and grabbed her hand. She kissed me softly, and I deepened it. I rolled her on top of me, and put my hands on her waist. She lifted up my shirt, and barely breaking the kiss I pulled it off. She took off my belt, and kissed my neck. I traveled down her jaw line kissing her. This would be our first time, and we were both prepared. We'd been together for practically a year, and we loved each other so why not? Hours later.

Miley's P.O.V.

I rolled over breathing heavily, and sighed into Nick's chest. He kissed the top of my head, and put his arm around me. His mom let me stay over all the time so tonight it wouldn't be any different. I pulled my phone out, and called my mom.

Tish: Hey sweetie.

Miley: Hey mom. I just called to tell you I was sleeping over Demi's. Is that okay?

Tish: Yeah. It's fine. Are you going to come home for clothes?

Miley: Yeah, I'll home in twenty. Bye

Tish: Bye.

I hung up, and quickly got dressed.

Miley: I'll be back in about a half an hour. Is that okay.

Nick: Yeah, Love you.

Miley: I love you, too!

I shouted as I walked out. I wipped out my phone, and hit speed dial 4, Demi.

Miley: Hey Demz.

Demi: Hey Miles, what's up?

Miley: If my mom calls can you tell her that I'm sleeping over your place?

Demi: Sureeee. No problem. Should I ask why?

Miley: I'm staying over Nick's.

Demi: Kay. Peace out.

And click went the phone. She didn't like Nick, I wonder why? I walked up to my house, and opened the door. I walked up to my room, and went into the closet. I packed a bag, and quickly ran intro the kitchen.

Miley: Hi mom! Bye mom!

Tish: Bye hun! Have fun at Demi's!

Miley: Yeah! Okay!

I ran all the way back to Nick's, and into his room past .

Denise: He's in the music room!

I ran back down the stairs, into the basement

Miley: Heeyyyy

Nick: Hey, Mi.

Miley: I missed you.

I sat on his lap, and kissed his cheek.

Nick: I missed you more.

Miley: No I missed you more!

Nick: No I-

He got cut off by the ring of the doorbell.

Nick: C'mon. Let's get that.

He grabbed my hand, and walked up the stairs. He opened the door, and his eyes widened in shock.

???: Hey Nicky

The person in front of us smiled flirtatiously at him, and winked.

Who is this girl? And what does she want with MY boyfriend, also why is she calling him Nicky?! Only I call him that.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Good Girl Gone Bad

Selena's P.O.V

Eww. Who was this ugly bitch standing next to Nick holding his hand. Nick was MINE. I was in love with him. He loved me to. He just didn't know it yet.

Selena" Nicky! *jumps into his arms* I missed you baby!

Miley's P.O.V.

BABY?! DID THAT GIRL JUST CALL MY BOYF FRIEND BABY!?

Nick: Sel! I missed you!

Miley: Excuse me?

Nick put what's her face down and turned to me.

Nick: Hmm?

Miley: Who is this girl, and why is she calling you baby?

Nick: This is my best friend Selena.

Selena: *smiles fake* Hi, It's sooooo nice to meet you!

Miley: It's nice to meet you to!

Hugs her and rolls her eyes still hugging her.

Nick: So Selena, why are you here?

Selena: I moved here!

Nick: That's awesome!

Miley: Yeah just fantastic….

Selena: Miles. Wait? Is it okay if I call you that?

Miley: Mhmm.

Selena: I want you to be my best friend!

Miley: Yeah. Of course.

I smiled. Like I wanted to be friends with….HER. But whatever makes Nick happy makes me happy.

At that moment Nick pulled me and Selena into a tight hug.

Nick: *kisses Miley's forehead* My girls…

Selena: Yeah, we are your girls.

Miley: I love you Nicky.

Nick: I love you to Smiley.

Selena's P.O.V.

Ugh! He loved HER! How is that POSSIBLE! She's a slut, but she did dress nicely. You know…maybe we CAN be friends…maybe, just maybe….

Selena: Hey Mi, you wanna go to the mall?

Nick: Go head Miles. Have fun.

Miley: Sure, let's go.

They get in the car

Selena: We're not going to the mall.

Miley: Okay, where are we going?

Selena: Clubbing!

Miley: Okay! Sounds fun!

When they get to the club

I walked in and guys started to drool at Selena and I. It must've been the most disgusting thing in the world. I whispered to Selena: What's with these guys?

Selena: Ummmm….well….Milesss…..you see. We can get paid, if we-

Miley: Selena! Prostitution?


End file.
